Baby sitting for Boy
by titPiou
Summary: Quand torhu ne peut pas faire son baby sitting.. C'est Yuki et Kyo qui s'y collent XD Fic Yaoi ! Prochain chapitre lemon :D Vener lire .
1. Chapter 1

Voila ! Deuxième fic sur fruits basket !

J'ai eu cette idée alors que j'étais en baby sitting !!! Je m'imaginait comment pourrait s'en sortir nos deux chers bishos :p

Maintenant à vous de me dire si c'est réussi ...

Les deux petits assis dans leur cuisine, pouvaient assister à un spectacle que peu de personnes avaient eu l'occasion de voir dans leur vie. En effet, devant leurs yeux, deux jeunes hommes d'environ 17 ans se battaient sur la température d'un biberon de lait ...Et cela depuis près d'une heure...

L'un des deux, un garçon roux à l'air énervé, criait des paroles qu'aucun enfant ne devrait entendre, alors que l'autre, avec des cheveux gris, posait sur lui un regard neutre bien qu'une veine apparaissait clairement sur sa tempe.

- Sale rat qu'est-ce que tu y connais toi aux gosses hein !!!!!

- Arrête de crier baka neko ! Tu leur fais déjà assez peur comme ça ...

- C'est toi qui leur fais peur avec ta tête de rat coincé !!!

Les décibels cessèrent de monter tout d'un coup...

OUAINNNNNNNNNNN ... MAMANNNNNN

Le plus jeune des deux enfants s'était mis à pleurer devant toute cette tension, ou juste parce qu'il en avait marre d'attendre son biberon. Un Yuki, plus qu'exaspéré par la situation, s'accroupit près du bambin de 5 mois pour lui donner l'objet de ses désirs. Les pleures s'arrêtèrent d'un coup.

Comment deux personnes comme Yuki et Kyo ont-elles fait leur compte pour se retrouver à garder deux enfants, une petite fille de 4 ans et un jeune garçon d'à peu près 5 mois, un soir d'été ?

_Flash back_

Shiguré arriva dans la salle pour trouver une torhu toute paniquée, tournant en rond les bras en l'air d'une façon très ridicule. Il s'avança, posa sa main sur son épaule pour la stopper et lui demanda poliment :

- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil ma petite torhu ?

- Shigure san! Mon dieu ! Ce soir, j'ai deux choses de prévues ! Mon travail et ... et ... un baby sitting !!! Mais je ne peux pas faire les deux !!! Comment vais-je faire ... En plus, il est trop tard pour annuler ... ahhhhhh et si je me fais renvoyer de mon travail !!! Comment vais-je faire ?????

- Heu.. Et bien pour t'aider torhu chan, je vais garder les enfants !!

Le grand sourire qui s'était affiché sur le visage du chien disparut bien vite lorsqu'il reçut deux coups de poings simultanés sur la tête.

- Arrête de dire des conneries t'es même pas capable de t'occuper de toi-même sale clebs !!

- C'est le moins doué des deux qui parle...

- K'so nezumi, comme si tu y connaissais quelque chose aux gosses toi !

- Je serais plus capable de m'en occuper que toi baka neko !

- Ah Ah j'aimerais bien voir ça !

- Tss il n'y a même pas à le prouver. C'est couru d'avance.

- Tu as juste peur que finalement je sois plus doué que toi !!! héhé

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Yuki en même temps qu'une idée lui passait par la tête. Lui qui avait cru qu'il s'ennuierait ce soir... ça allait être intéressant.

- Minou tu vas avoir l'occasion d'observer que j'ai encore une fois raison. Torhu chan si cela peut t'arranger Kyo et moi allons garder les enfants pour toi ce soir.

- Je gagnerai !!!!!!!!!

Torhu et Shigure avaient maintenant les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts...Et se demandaient légèrement qui allait s'occuper de qui ce soir ... Kyo et Yuki des enfants ou le contraire ... La jeune fille tendit l'adresse aux deux garçon en leur expliquant tout ce qu'il y avait à expliquer. Après qu'elle eut téléphoné aux parents pour les prévenir de la situation, le chat et la souris partirent non sans continuer de se disputer...

Fin flash Back

Voila, cela faisait donc environ une heure que nos deux héros se battaient sans avoir vraiment pris conscience que les parents étaient partis et que les enfants attendaient de manger. Yuki assomma Kyo quelques minutes pour prendre dans ses bras le petit garçon et lui donna son biberon. Le roux toujours assis par terre, regardait la scène attentivement avant de voir arriver la petite fille qui courrait vers lui. D'un saut bien réglé, il s'éloigna. Nana, car il s'agissait de son prénom, regarda le jeune homme qui l'observait, debout sur le fauteuil. Derrière, Yuki souriait moqueusement devant la manière dont son cousin évitait la petite qui quémandait obstinément un câlin de la part de Kyo. Mais ses pensées n'eurent pas le temps d'aller plus loin car deux doigts s'introduirent dans son nez sans son autorisation. La deuxième main de l'enfant atterrit dans ses cheveux gris pour les décoiffer. L'auteur de la nouvelle coupe du jeune homme souriait avec ravissement devant son oeuvre. Le biberon était maintenant par terre et Yuki essayait de se libérer de la petite poignée de Nobu avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Un rire retenti dans l'appartement. Yuki tourna la tête pour voir un Kyo mort de rire assis sur le canapé avec, à coté de lui, Nana qui observait avec tristesse le lait qui se répandait par terre.

- Ha ha ... qui est...haha...doué après ça ... hahahaa...

- Tais toi sale chat ! Toi tu as peur de la petite c'est pas mieux !!!!!

- Prends la dans tes bras la petite et après on verra !

Yuki tilta. En effet, le fait qu'il y ait une fille parmi les deux enfants allait poser problèmes. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Il fallait faire manger les enfants et faire cesser le rire du chat qui ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

- AHHH la ferme !!!! Fais les manger si tu es si fort !!!!

Le silence se fit. Kyo qui, deux minutes auparavant, avait pensé que Yuki était assez mignon en essayant de se dépêtrer de l'emprise du bambin, avait maintenant pour seule envie de foutre son poing dans la mignonne gueule du rat. D'un pas rageur, il se déplaça vers la cuisine, suivi des deux enfants alors que Yuki s'asseyait dans le canapé devant la télé. Le chat n'avait qu'à se débrouiller.

- Hééééé hééééé dis dis tu vas nous faire quoi à manger ?!?!?!? Maman elle fait toujours du riz !! Je veux du riz !! Fais du riz !!!! Avec du poisson !! Allez s'il te plait !!!

La fillette courait autour du Chat en criant ce qu'elle voulait alors que son frère la rejoignait dans son nouveau jeu qui devait porter comme nom : comment énervé au plus vite Kyo. Jeu qui avait déjà commencé à cause d'un certain Rat se trouvant dans la salle principale.

- Raaaaa la ferme !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les deux petits s'arrêtèrent et, comme s'ils s'étaient mis d'accord, commencèrent tous les deux à pleurer en même temps. Une goutte apparut derrière la tête de Kyo... Sur ce coup-là, il n'avait pas été plus doué que Yuki. Il lui fallait maintenant les calmer avant que ce sale rat ne vienne le barger et surtout avant que sa tête n'explose avec tout ce bruit.

- Héé .. Arrêtez de pleurer…Je vais vous le faire votre riz...

Il posa ses deux mains sur les deux têtes et les pleurs cessèrent quelques secondes plus tard pour laisser place à deux grands sourires qui lui faisaient bien comprendre qu'ils s'étaient bien foutus de lui. Il les assis à la table et commença à tout préparer non sans quelques problèmes étant donné qu'il ne se trouvait pas chez lui. Quand tout fut prêt, Kyo servit les enfants et appela Yuki pour qu'il mange lui aussi. Kyo prit ensuite place devant Nobu qui lui lança une cuillère de riz en pleine face...

Yuki qui arrivait au même moment dû se tenir le ventre tellement il rigolait.

En effet, sa soirée n'allait pas être triste mais plutôt pleine d'aventures...

Alors o

Ca vous plait ? héhéhé

reviews :p


	2. Chapter 2

A 8H30, les enfants finirent leur repas et quittèrent la table, laissant un Kyo barbouillé de la tête aux pieds avec, à ses coté, un Yuki qui tentait, avec peu de conviction, de maîtriser son fou rire. Nobu avait commencé avec une belle boule de riz et, bien sûr, sa sœur, voyant cela, l'avait suivi dans son jeu.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH k'so ils m'énervent ces gosses !!! Et toi, arrête de rire !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- pff...haha...

- J'ai dit arrêteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!

- Urusai...baka neko tu cries trop ! Ce ne sont que des enfants. Et ce n'est pas comme ça que tu t'en sortiras !

Avant que Kyo ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Nana refit son apparition timidement avec une pochette de dvd à la main. Elle s'approcha, toujours avec prudence, et tira doucement le pantalon de Kyo qui, lui, sans aucune douceur, se retourna d'un coup manquant de peu l'enfant de ses poings serrés.

-Heu...K..Kyo...né.. Tu veux bien...regarder le dvd ..avec moi ??? S'il te plait...

-tsss... est-ce que j'ai le choix ...? Hoy k'so nezumi tu peux ranger la cuisine !? Nana, attends-moi j'vais nettoyer vos conneries.

Yuki regarda son cousin quitter la pièce. Ah oui ? Il le laissait tout nettoyer ! Saleté de Chat ! Toujours à se défiler !

La fillette partit en courant dans la salle pour mettre le Dvd alors que son frère jouait aux legos sur le tapis placé en face de la télé. Le roux arriva à son tour et s'assit avant de soupirer voyant que Nana avait choisi de regarder Pokémon...Mais, au moins, les deux petits étaient sages. Il pouvait se détendre quelques minutes bien que le dessin animé ne soit pas tout à fait à son goût. Yuki, lui, regardait discrètement la scène d'un air léger et triste. En effet, une fois de plus, c'était Kyo qui arrivait à se fondre avec les enfants, c'était lui que les enfants appelaient pour jouer...Pendant que ses pensées divaguaient, il attrapa les assiettes une par une afin de les vider et les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Après avoir fini, il passa un coup d'éponge sur la table et ferma le sac poubelle pour aller le poser devant la porte. Mais avant d'avoir pu empoigné le sac, un "POUF" se fit entendre dans la salle, suivi d'un grand cri puis d'un : "OHHHH KYO est un Chat !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Miaou miaouuuuuuuuuuuu". C'est deux secondes plus tard qu'une tornade orange arriva dans la cuisine pour se cacher derrière les jambes de Yuki.

- Elle est folle cette gamine !! C'est limite si elle m'a pas étouffé !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A sa suite, une Nana toute excitée à l'idée de pouvoir caresser l'animal, s'avança vers Yuki mais celui-ci attrapa Kyo avant elle. La souris plaça correctement le chat dans ses bras et regarda Nana avec un magnifique sourire.

- Né Nana chan.. Regarde, il faut faire comme ça, sa main passa dans le poil de Kyo avec douceur, ce qui fit ronronner l'animal, sinon, tu vas lui faire mal.

- OHhhhhhhh

Elle reproduisit les mêmes gestes que Yuki, avec quelques étoiles dans les yeux avant qu'il n'ajoute.

- Nana, regarde-moi, ça restera un secret entre nous, papa et maman ne doivent pas savoir que Kyo est un chat d'accord ?

- Pourquoi ??

- Parce qu'au sinon Kyo ne reviendra plus ici !

- Ohhh ça veut dire qu'il reviendra si je ne dis rien ??????????????????

Dans les bras de Yuki, un certain félin eu le poil tout hérissé avant qu'on entende discrètement sortir quelques mots de sa gueule : K'so nezumi je vais te tuer ...

- Ai ! Kyo reviendra vous voir !!! Maintenant, retourne regarder le dessin animé. Je m'occupe du minou.

- Mais ... je voulais jouer avec ...Yukiiiii s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

- Et bien ...

Kyo était maintenant sur les épaules de Yuki, prêt à partir quand la souris l'attrapa fermement pour le tendre à Nana. Le chat lança un regard interrogateur vers son cousin et aperçut alors un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Il fallait bien avouer que l'idée de voir Kyo endurer tous les jeux de nana le séduisait grandement. Il allait donc laisser la gamine s'amuser avec Kyo en lui donnant une seule règle : qu'il ne quitte jamais ses bras. Il ne souhaitait pas que Kyo se retransforme devant les enfants...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nobu et Nana étaient tous deux sur le tapis à vouloir habiller Kyo avec les vêtements de poupées de la jeune fille. Yuki regardait tranquillement la télé, se disant qu'il faudrait obligatoirement qu'il raconte ça à Haru le lendemain. A la télé passait maintenant le DVD de peter pan et la pendule affichait 21H15. Yuki se leva du fauteuil pour aller s'asseoir avec les enfants. Un regard meurtrier suivit tous ses gestes. Si Kyo avait eu des pistolets à la place des yeux, Yuki serait mort sur place. La souris tendit les mains pour délivrer Kyo mais reçut, en prime, une magnifique griffure sur la main. Le chat ne fut malheureusement pas longtemps fier de lui car, deux secondes plus tard, il se prenait une baffe sur la tête, mais pas de Yuki.

- Méchant Kyo !!!! Il faut pas faire mal à Yuki !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle approcha la figure du chat de la main qui saignait un peu.

- Fais un bisou pour dire pardon ! Vilain !

- QUOI ??? Plutôt crever que d'embrasser ce sale Rat !!!!

Nouvelle baffe.

- Kyo, dis Pardon !!!!!!!!

- Nana chan ce n'est pas grave tu sais ...

- SI !!!!!Kyo est méchant... il ...il a ..ouainnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

La fillette se mit à pleurer. Yuki la regarda tristement avant de regarder de manière très réprobatrice le chat toujours dans ses bras qui...Qui lui léchait la main !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kyo léchait la main à Yuki !!! Yuki qui avait d'ailleurs maintenant les joues rouges comme des tomates et ne savait plus quoi dire. Nana, elle, par contre, remarqua l'acte du félin et le serra fort pour lui dire Bravo avant de le tendre à Yuki. Qui eu un peu de mal à attraper l'animal.

- Je reviens...

Ni une ni deux et il attrapa vite fait les vêtements de Kyo et monta à t'étage pour qu'il se retransforme tranquillement. Bizarrement, aucun des deux ne dit mot.

Yuki posa l'animal par terre dans la chambre des enfants. Juste après, un "Pouf" sonore éclata et un Kyo nu apparut. Les joues de son cousin devinrent encore plus rouges que tout à l'heure. Pourquoi ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait son cousin se retransformer de la sorte...Il secoua la tête énergiquement et, pendant ce temps, Kyo qui ne se rendait pas compte de la gêne de Yuki, s'était r'habillé vite fait.

- Ca t'a amusé saleté de rat !!!!!! Hein ??????? J'aurai ma vengeance tu vas voir !!!!!!

Yuki reprit ses esprits et répondit du tac au tac

- Baka neko au moins tu avais trouvé ta place : amuser la galerie. A quoi veux-tu servir d'autre ?

- Heinnnn répète pour voir ?????

- Désolé mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas capable d'entendre ce que les gens te disent...

- K'so nezumi tu m'énerves !

- Ne t'en fait pas, c'est réciproque !!!

Kyo s'avança et attrapa la chemise de Yuki pour le coller au mur d'une poigne forte avec la ferme intention de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et, bizarrement, plus aucun des deux ne pipait mot. La souris profitait pleinement de cette proximité avec son cousin. Depuis quand en avait-il autant envie ? Depuis quand était-il attiré de cette manière par celui qui était censé être son pire ennemi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il était juste sûr d'une chose : il voulait être proche, toujours plus proche de lui. Kyo, par contre, ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de son vis à vis et ne voulaient pas les quitter. Il voulait s'éloigner de cette personne qui faisait naître en lui des sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. C'était ce que sa tête lui disait. Mais une autre partie de lui refusait obstinément de s'éloigner de Yuki.

Mais qu'ils le veuillent ou non, le STOP se fit tout seul avec l'arrivée de Nobu qui tenait entre ses petits mains deux pots de pâte à modeler. Il courut vers Yuki qui s'éloigna un peu de Kyo pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ? Ok !

Avec regrets, il quitta la pièce avant de dire d'une voix très claire.

- Dépêche toi Baka neko sinon Nana va pleurer à cause de ton absence...

Deux yeux rouges se relevèrent pour se poser sur le dos d'un Yuki avec les joues toujours aussi rouge. Ils descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindra la gamine qui avait déjà commencé à jouer à sa manière à la pâte à modeler...


	3. Chapter 3

**Baby Sitting For Boy Chapitre 3**

Yuki rentra le premier dans la salle principale et s'arrêta nette lorsqu'il aperçu nana arrosant la pâte à modelé avec certaines sauce telle que le ketchup ou bien tube de mayonnaise qu'elle avait du se procurer dans le petit placard de la cuisine lors de l'absence des deux responsable. Alors que la sourie tirait une tête d'effroi devant le spectacle, imaginant qu'il devrait tout nettoyer, Nobu lui rigolait et ne demander qu'une chose : rejoindre ça soeur.

Kyo Fit son apparition derrière Yuki.

- Oy k'so nezumi qu'est ce ... MAIS C' EST QUOI CA ??????

Nana sursauta en entendant la voie de Kyo s'élever d'un coup. Elle regarda les nouveaux venu avec un grand sourire fier et leur montra des assiettes disposé sous forme de table en face d'elle.

- Le dîner est prêt !!!!!

- Nana ... nous avons dejas mangé ... et on...

Yuki n'eu pas le temps de finir ça phrase que Kyo lui passait dejas devant pour attraper les assiettes histoires d'aller tout nettoyer. La petite le suivit jusqu'a la cuisine en lui disant de ne rien jeter, qu'elle voulait faire plaisir.

La souris fit de même mais en gardant la bouche fermé a par lorsqu'il vit le chat ouvrir la poubelle pret à tout jeter. La il posa Nobu et se dirigea vers lui pour lui arracher les assiettes de la main sans rien dire, juste en le fusillant du regard. S'agenouillant il regarda Nana qui avait les larmes aux yeux et d'un ton calme lui expliqua qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça. Kyo grimaça de mépris mais eu une idée et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, que personne ne remarqua.

Pendant que Yuki repartait dans la salle laissant Nana jeter elle même ça création, Kyo la stoppa et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. La petite hésita quelques secondes ayant peur de se refaire disputer mais le rouquin lui assura qu'il été totalement d'accord.

La jeune fille ré empoigna son assiette avec un grand sourire. Et c'est muni de pleins de bonne intentions que ses petits jambes se mirent à courir vers Yuki assis dos à elle.

Arrivé à ça hauteur nana s'arrêta d'un coup.

- Yu...Yuki ...

L'interpellé se retourna pour recevoir l'assiette de pâte à modeler dans la figure. Un blanc se fit ... Nana muette, se demanda si elle avait bien fait. Quand à Yuki, il réfléchissait à comment punir celle qui croyait responsable. Jusqu'a ce qu'un rire retentisse dans la pièce après l'entrée du chat. La lumière se fit dans la tête de la souris.

Il fit un petit sourire à la petite fille en se penchant vers elle. Nana recula un peut par précaution.

- Nana ... Peux tu aller me chercher le chat s'il te plait ?

Rassuré elle cria :

- Vouiiiiiiiii !!!

Un Gloups.. et des pas de course résonnèrent. Kyo commençaient déjas à courir le plus loin possible de la fillette. Il ne tenait absolument pas à savoir ce que Yuki comptait faire de lui. Nana partit à ça suite pour le poursuivre du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Derrière elle Yuki se leva du canapé pour aider la jeune fille. Il jeta un regard sur Nobu pour s'assurer qu'il jouait tranquillement. En effet le petit ne se soucier pas le moins du monde de ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour de lui. Yuki se surprit à envier son innocence. Puis d'un pas décidé il partit vers la salle de bain avec l'intention de se nettoyer avant de chercher le chat. Im marchait tranquillement dans les couloir…regardant s'il apercevait ça futur victime; ouvrant les portes de placards et chambres. Il utilisa la même technique pour la porte de la salle de bain. La souris se retrouva nez à nez avec la pénombre qui ne permettait pas d'apercevoir le moindre objet dans la pièce. Il rentra dans la pièce sans se poser de question, allumant la lumière pour mieux se repérer. Il ne fit pas attention à la silhouette qu'il aurait pu apercevoir derrière le rideau de douche entrain de se reculer pour ne pas être vu. Yuki passa ses mains sous l'eau pour les porter à son visage histoire de nettoyer la pâte à modeler collé à son visage.

De son coté Kyo se mettait le plus possible au fond sans se rendre compte que la baignoire était mouillée du précédent passage des enfants au bain ... Un pas de plus en arrière et ... Un grand bruit de chute fit sursauter Yuki. En regardant dans la glace il pu voir le Chat dans un piètre position.. Emprisonné dans le rideau de douche; allongé dans la baignoire, essayant par tout les moyens, sans résultats, de se relever.

La souris se retourna très satisfait de la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

- Alors Baka neko ... Tu te caches ?

Il fit quelques pas dans la direction du chat.

- T'approche pas !!!!!!

Kyo se débattit encore plus mais rien ne marcha ... il était coincé ... Yuki en profita pour s'asseoir au bord de la baignoire et profiter du spectacle.

- Tu peux rigoler mais tu verras quand je vais me sortir de la k'so nezumi !!!!!

- Mais oui Mais oui ...

La souris profitait pleinement de ce moment qui ne se repproduirait pas certainement avant longtemps. Ses yeux fixaient chaque parcelles du corps de Kyo avec envie et... Stop ! Arrête sur image ... Rembobinage ! Yuki n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il matait ouvertement Kyo qui d'ailleurs le regardait bizarrement le rouge au joue lui aussi.

Et d'un coup la main de Yuki glissa à cause de l'eau se trouvant sur les rebords. Et paf ! Il se retrouva sur Kyo, le visage très près du sien et l'un de ces genoux très mal placé ... Selon la manière dont il l'utilisait.

- K'so . nezumi ...B… bouge de la.

En voulant mettre en action ce qu'il souhaitait Kyo essaya un nouvelle fois de se libérer pour faire bouger son cousin. Seulement le joli rideau le bloquait toujours autant et cela ne fit que faire glisser encore plus Yuki sur lui. Voulant se redressa la dite souri cherchait un appuis pour ses mains touchant par mégarde le corps de son cousin qui rougissait de plus en plus. Il finit enfin par s'asseoir à califourchon sur un Kyo tout rouge qui n'osait même plus le regarder.

- Bon tu te pousses maintenant que je me lève ???

Un petit sourire passa sur les lèvres de Yuki avant qu'il se baisse un peu vers le visage de Kyo.

- En quel honneur est ce que je te laisserais partir ? J'ai une petite vengeance à exécuter avant ça non ?

Un Gloups sortit de la gorge de Kyo alors qu'il sentait sur son visage le souffle de Yuki. Si ça continuait ce Rat allait réellement le rendre fou, il allait Peter un câble. Perdu dans ses nombreuses pensées Kyo ne remarqua pas que la pomme de douche avait disparu. Mais avant que la souri ne face quoi que se soit, Nana arriva dans la salle de bain en se frottant les yeux.

Ohhh Yuki a trouvé le chat !!!!

Sans plus attendre elle s'approcha de la baignoire passa par dessus et tomba sur Kyo qui retint un petit cris de douleur avant de se transformer lorsque les bras de la jeune fille ne l'attrape très fortement. Yuki attrapa l'animal avant qu'il ne parte.

- Tut tut tut ou contais tu aller comme ca ?

- Fais chier ...

- Vouiiiiii Vouiiii le chat va prendre son bain avec moiiii et Nobu !!!

Yuki se releva en faisant attention à son équilibre, toujours Kyo dans les bras.

- En effet c'est l'heure du bain...

Il jeta un oeil sur Kyo.

- Pour tout le monde.

Suite au chapitre 4 :p

Désole d'avoir mi beaucoup de temps ! J'ai eu quelques problèmes pour la correction des fautes XD

Mais je ne garantie pas qu'elles sont toutes effacées :s

J'espère que le chapitre vous plait

A la prochaine Hihi


End file.
